Frame Up
by eatyourh3artout
Summary: Special NCIS Agent Darren Criss flirts like it's going out of style, yet never takes anyone home. He loves the game, but has never found anyone to make the next move with; that is, until he meets Abby's "little brother". Then he wants to take that next step. But will he be able to when it seems like all odds are against him as he is framed for murder? Glee RPF Rating might be upped


For Ginevra Riddle: Sorry it took so long. There might be more to this... I don't know will it will happen though. 

If there is more, it will be my slight spin on the NCIS episode with the same title as this fic, FRAME UP. 

How this fic came to be is that in my other fic, _Won't Go Home Without You_, I had a nod to NCIS in a nickname and said if anyone got it where the inspiration for said nod came from, then I would write them a oneshot. Ginevra Riddle got it right and she said she wanted "I have been interested in crossovers lately so maybe a glee/Harry Potter or a glee/NCIS crossover if you think you could do that. Thinking about it we could have Darren/Blaine take the place of Tony, who is still a womanizer but never actually sleeps with women, and then ends up meeting Chris/Kurt who changes his life and makes him become a better man...or something like that." Well, hon, I hope you like it. =)

* * *

Frame Up

The bell above the door chimed as he came into the small coffee shop. It was a typical Monday in the sense that the line was endless with business man and women, lawyers, federal agents, and everything else that someone could be in the working force. The man stepped into that end line. He rolled his stiff neck to work out the kinks left from last night's job. One of his regular clients came to the shop last night so they could finish a piece they had been working on for some time. He's thoughts slid to those of a piece he was still drawing. It was going to be one that both he and his cousin would get; they were practically brother and sister.

"Hello? CC? Earth to C? Are you planning on joining us in the near future?"

The man in question shook his head in an attempt to clear his are thoughts. He gave a small laugh. "Sorry, Amber. I was lost in my head."

Amber, the barista behind the counter, smiled. "Chris, baby, what else is new? Now you having the usual today?

Chris gave his affirmation and money to Amber and then stepped aside to wait for his order. He pulled his phone out when it beeped. He smiled at the text.

_Angel: Hey little cus! =) Are you still coming to see me today?_

**Chris: Of course, Sweetie! Why wouldn't I be when I promised you I would?**

_I know. I know. I just wanted to make sure. I'm excited to see you._

Chris' name was called. He grabbed his coffee and waved Amber goodbye.

**=) Same here sweetie. I'm on my way.**

Once outside, Chris slid on his sun glasses. He then extended his arm out to hail a taxi, but thought better of it. The sun was high in the Washington D.C. sky. White clouds dotted the blue horizon. In the distance, the Washington Monument stood tall and proud. Tourists of all ages, though most were adults, were wondering about from destination to destination. Chris smiled as he looked around him. While D.C. wasn't where he called home, he still knew the place better than most. His Aunt and Uncle lived out here when he was younger. Chris and his parents would fly out to D.C. from California during the summer break. Sometimes they would spend the entire summer here. When he was younger, he didn't appreciation it that much. It was just a big city with lots of museums and monuments. But as he started to grow up, so did his love for this historical city.

A horn from a car broke Chris's though train. Naturally, his attention was drawn to said car. The driver had slammed on the breaks because a women was in a full on sprint across the road. Other cars sounded their horns as she continued her run. Just before she rounded a corner, she glanced behind her before continuing on her way. Chris followed where he presumed her gaze to have gone, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging his shoulders, Chris brushed it off as one of the crazies that ran around this city. From some of the stories he had heard from his cousin, he knew there were plenty living in D.C. Smile back in place, he continued on his destination.

* * *

_Ding!_

Darren smirked as he stepped out of the elevator. He sent a small wavy to the young intern that he had been flirting with since they started walking beside one another in the parking lot. He was pretty sure she had said her name was Becca. He hoped the pretty blonde stayed; she was fun to talk to and wasn't hard to look at either. Darren stared after her as he walked to his desk.

"Becca barely looks legal. You don't want to get in trouble do you, Darren?"

The man in question spun around to see Katelyn Todd at her desk. A smile spread across his face. "Good morning, Kate. You look as beautiful as ever," he exclaimed. He dropped his backpack next the wall behind his desk. "Speaking of beautiful," he started as he sat down, "it's a lovely day outside, wouldn't you agree?"

"Someone is in a good mood," said Timothy McGee.

"That he is. Oh, did Darren finally get some?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah, who was she? Was it Annie? Morgan? Heather? Lea?" McGee pressed.

"Dear God, please not Lea. Jenna? Emma? Jennifer? Ginny?"

"Lana?"

"The other Morgan?"

"Alright. Alright, you two can stop now," Darren interjected. "If you must know, I didn't get anything from any of them last night. From any girl, as a matter of fact."

Kate raised her eyebrow at Tim before they both looked back at their team mate. "So, did you get some from a boy?"

Darren glared at both his team mates. It was no secret at the NCIS agency that Darren was bisexual. Despite it not being hidden, he was thought of as a womanizer for the sheer fact that he was known to hit on any good looking women that came across his path. He grew up in an unaccepting area. His family was very accepting; it was the town they lived in that wasn't. This caused him to act a little more straight around people he wasn't close to. Kate, Tim, and the rest of the team they were all apart of knew Darren well enough to know just how much he went both ways and had seen him hit on men before too. It didn't faze them in the slightest; to the team, it was just part of Darren that made him who he is. Even though Darren liked men as well, he didn't hit on them as often as he did women. No matter what sex he hit on, he rarely sleeps with whatever eye candy caught his attention. He use to sleep around a lot, but as he got older he became tired of the faces but no names; the hook ups but no morning after. Kate and Tim teased him endless about the fact that the man who swore he would never need love now longed for it.

"Well, was it a man this time?" Kate pressed.

Before Darren could respond, someone stepped up next to his desk. "Excuse me?" the person asked.

Darren looked up and saw a person that was so beautifully gorgeous that he felt he would never be able to properly describe this person. The voice belonged to a man, a tall man. He had pale, fair, flawless skin that Darren couldn't help but wonder if it was as soft as it looked. He had blue/green/gray eyes that you could get lost in. His nose was small and cute. His brunette hair was styled in a coif with some height and definite volume. His lips were pink and plump; Darren wondered what they would feel like against his own. The man had a small stud just under his lip by the left corner. There was some black poking out from under the man's shirt at the collar and end of his sleeves. Darren's mind speculated what pretty ink covered this angle's skin. The beautiful man cleared his throat, bring Darren back to reality. "Oh, right. Sorry. What can I do for you?" he asked after clearing his own throat. Kate and Tim shared a look; it was highly rare for Darren to zone out like that unless…Kate eyes widened at the thought. There was only one other time he had done that.

"Hi, can you help me? I'm looking for someone," the beautiful man explained.

Darren jumped up out of his seat. He stepped around his desk until he was standing next to the man. "Absolutely. I'm Very Special Agent Darren Criss. And you are…?" He offered his hand.

The man flicked his eyes over to Kate and Tim. "Is this guy for real?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately."

Darren glared at his team mates before looking back at the man. He took Darren's offered hand. "I'm Chris," the man smiled. Both men feel a shock go through them.

Darren smirked. "Chris? That's all I get?"

It was the other man's turn to smirk. "For now. Maybe you'll learn the rest later." His voice was playful. Kate looked at Tim with raised eyebrows. Not often did the people who walked into their office area flirt back with Darren.

The two men were still holding one another's hand. Darren squeezed Chris's hand before he pulled him a step closer. Chris followed with a breathed laugh. "Well, it's later now," he teased. "Or do I have to take you to dinner first?"

Chris laughed completely this time, showing a smile that Darren found absolutely adorable. He also found that the other man's laugh one of the cutest things he had ever heard. "I like your boldness, but I do believe I asked you for some help," Chris recalled as he batted his eyelashes. The other found that look and the things that ran across his mind absolutely sinful. Darren leaned against his desk as Chris turned so they could look at each other fully. Kate and Tim watched the two interact. While, yes, Darren hit on good looking people, he never flirted so openly and right away. He had to see something that they had yet to.

"Yes, you did. Who is it you're looking for since it sadly isn't me?" Darren rested his hands on the edge of his desk.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethroe Gibbs," Chris explained. "I was told to ask for him so he could take me to see who I'm really here for."

Not for the first, Darren was happy his boss wasn't around. He wasn't able to say anything before Kate spoke up. "Oh, he's not here at the moment. Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you," she offered. Darren had to hold back an upset groan. _Why did she have to butt in?!_

Chris turned around. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Thank you, …" he trailed off when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Seeing as Darren was too busy panting like a dog to introduce us, I'm Katelyn Todd. Well, Kate, as I go by. That's Timothy McGee over there and everyone calls him Tim," she pointed out. Tim waved before going back to whatever was on his computer. Darren scoffed at her comment. After she sent him a quick look, she continued on. "And that empty desk belongs to our boss, Gibbs. Now, who do I need to help you find since he's not here?"

"Absolutely not. This man is looking for a senior field agent, and with the big man not here, the next in line is clear me. Now where will we being going on a journey together because Gibbs failed to be here?" Darren was quick to butt in. He took a step closer to Chris. The latter's eye flicked over near Darren desk for a moment as a smirk came across his face. Just when Darren was going to ask why, a smack came on the back of the head.

"When have I ever failed to do something?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk.

"Sorry, Boss." He quickly took a step back. "This man is-"

"Chris and he's here to see me so I can take him to who he is really he for," Gibbs finished. "Yeah. I know."

The three other agents looked at one another. How did he know? Was he listening the whole time? And who was Chris even here to see? How did he and Gibbs even know each other? Wait; this was Gibbs they were talking about. The trio shrugged. Kate and Tim went back to their work. Darren watched Chris.

Chris walked over to Gibbs who was now sitting at his desk. There was a smile on Chris's face. "You remember me?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm not going to forget someone who makes Abby as happy as you do," he explained in his voice that said this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but we've only met once and that was about four years ago." Chris was stunned.

The other agents weren't faring any better. Behind Chris's back, McGee mouthed a shocked, "What?" at Darren and Kate.

"Abby's boyfriend?" she mouthed back.

Darren rolled his eyes. "Please. Not straight. Flirted with me," he lipped.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Didn't accept date," she pointed out silently. Darren looked at her and then at McGee, who just shrugged. Chris and Gibbs were still talking as if they were just old friends catching up. For all the three knew, they were. Abby fit into this picture somehow. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered. He paused as he listened to what the other person had to say. "On our way." With that he hung up. "Grab your gear." The team quickly did as they were told, throwing their backpacks on their backs and slid their guns into their holsters. Chris watch with wonder as they all moved in a well-practiced pattern.

"What do we have, Boss?" McGee asked.

"Dead petty officer."

The team was just about in the elevator when a cleared throat stopped them. They turned to see Chris standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Gibbs, I get that you've got a case, but I don't know where Abby's lab is, let alone which floor it's on."

Before Gibbs could get his words out, Darren quickly jumped in. "I'll take him down, Boss, and then meet you guys in the garage." He received a nod from his boss. Kate tried to cover her laugh with a cough. Darren glared at her momentarily before looking to Chris. "Shall we?" he asked as he motioned to the door that lead to the stairs. Chris just laughed as he nodded his head. Darren grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The walk to Abby's lab was quite. Even though they had just met and it should've been uncomfortable for they knew nothing of one another, it was just the opposite. Both men were very relaxed just walking down the stairs with each other. Darren held the door open for Chris when they reached the right floor. The two stopped in front of what Chris assumed to be Abby's lab as her music was pour through the open doorway.

"Here we are," Darren said.

Chris smiled. "So it would seem. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he smiled back. The smile morphed into a smirk as an idea run across his mind. "But I know a great way you can."

Chris hummed, tilting his head to the side in the process. "And what would that be?"

Darren took a step closer. "Accept my dinner offer." It wasn't said as question. It was just shy of a demand and a shiver went down Chris's back at that thought.

"What happens if I don't?" he teased.

"Then you will make me a very sad man."

"Ah, and we can't have that now, can we?" A pause. Then a smirk on Chris's lips. "Don't you have a case to get to?"

"You have an offer to accept. And with no way to get in contact with you once I leave, that offer should be, well, accepted now."

"Mhm… You'll get your answer when you get back, Very Special Agent Darren Criss," Chris said as he batted his eyelashes.

Darren snaked his arm around Chris's waist, pulling him close until they were millimeters short of chest to chest. "What if you're gone from me when I get back?"

Chris leaned until their chest finally touched. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?" he whispered directly into the others ear. With that he slid out of Darren's grasp and stepped into Abby's lab.

Darren watched him walk._ Yes, we will. _He did a fist bump as he walked to catch up with the team.

* * *

AN: Well, I hoped you liked that. A review would be fabulous, if you can find in yourself to give me one. Should I continue? Or leave it as it is?

If you liked this, or just my writing in general, then check out my other works too. =D

Love and Hugs,

Eatyourh3artout


End file.
